Alas
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: [One-shot]. Son tan cálidas y tan suaves que parecen una nube, que lo hacen sentir que se elevan varios centímetros sobre el piso. Y quizás lo hayan hecho. [TouyaXYukito].


Mi primer TouyaXYukito, una de mis parejas favoritas de CCS. Me encanta la forma de Touya de protegerlo y de saber que Yukito es especial, a pesar de que nadie más lo note. Así que este es mi primer intento de mostrarlo, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Alas.**

- Mi familia acaba de mudarse. Me llamo Yukito, mucho gusto.

Las primeras palabras que intercambiaron fueron una mentira. No una abierta, claro, sino algo tan sutil que probablemente nadie más había notado pero que el moreno pudo detectar al escuchar la voz. Porque él no es como cualquiera, nunca lo ha sido. Lo sabe desde que pudo ver sus alas, plateadas e increíblemente largas, por mucho que intentara ocultarlas y pasar desapercibido. Es inevitable porque, para él, brillan demasiado; la luz escapando gradualmente debajo del uniforme escolar. Es gracioso porque en la bicicleta nunca tiene problemas para moverlas libremente. Sin embargo, parece que el mismo Yukito no lo sabe; porque sigue sin poder explicarse el hambre repentina y las ganas de dormir que le dan de vez en cuando; porque su energía se acaba, algunas veces, y necesita recargarla de cualquier manera. Pero eso no importa, a Touya le encanta verlo comer e, incluso, cocinar para él a pesar de que no lo diga.

- Perdona, Touya.- Los dedos detienen los palillos mientras le mira con una sonrisa apenada.- Volví a terminarme tu comida.

- No importa.- El tono huraño, marcado para los demás, se suaviza unas milésimas con él.- No tenía hambre de todos modos.

Las ojeras que marcan sus ojos bajo la blanca tez son ocultadas parcialmente debajo de unas gafas que realmente no necesita pero que forman parte de su identidad y su delgada estructura lo hace ver mucho más frágil de lo que realmente es. Eso despierta las malditas ganas que tiene de abrazarlo y besarle, lentamente, por todo la línea de la quijada hasta el cuello. Esas malditas ganas que ha tenido desde el primer día, al encontrarlo en la estación del tren. Esas que lo hicieron detenerse y girarse para saludar al nuevo estudiante, que parecía perdido. Esas ganas que lo hacen sentarse detrás suyo, en clase, para poder mirar fijamente y sin excusas esa piel suave de su nuca. Pero él nunca ha sido una persona que se quede con las ganas, así que deja su libreta (llena de garabatos que pretenden emular números) en el piso, estira sus brazos y sube el volumen de la música que suena en el fondo.

- ¿Qué haces?- Sus caderas se mueven, eso hacen.

- Bailo.- Contesta, con una media sonrisa y movimientos rítmicos tan naturales que parecen fluir por su cuerpo. Las mejillas pálidas se llenan de color al verlo moverse por todo el cuarto hasta llegar a donde está él. El moreno deja el saco sobre la cama y se quita la corbata de una manera que pretende ser sensual pero sólo lo hace reír. Las cejas, pobladas, se alzan en una mueca de indignación mientras la mano lo jala hasta ponerlo en pie, no opone mucha resistencia empero.

- Debes de soltarte un poco.- Se queda mudo, hasta segundos después en que recuerda que está ahí. Sus pies se empiezan a mover solos, porque él no entiende como en un instante está en medio del cuarto, intentando seguir el paso a su mejor amigo. No puede, obviamente. No tiene la gracia necesaria ni la energía vibrante que siempre rodea al mayor. Pero se defiende, decentemente, aflojando ligeramente los músculos de su espalda. En ocasiones ruidosas como esa, agradece vivir solo y poder apreciar libremente el momento.

- ¿Mejor?- La pregunta surge en medio de la música, que va subiendo de ritmo eventualmente.

- Uh-huh.- La escueta respuesta del otro es compensada con la vista de un cuerpo moreno levemente cubierto de sudor. De repente, sin esperarlo, siente las manos ajenas sobre su cintura y se ve obligado a desviar la mirada hacia ese punto, justo debajo de su cinturón.- Es más cómodo así.- Es la respuesta a una pregunta que no fue formulada. Así que asiente porque descubre que realmente es más cómodo y que la cercanía le da una calidez conocida pero en una amplificación que hasta entonces no había sentido. Sus propias manos suben y acarician el cabello ajeno (levemente húmedo). Mucho más cómodo.

Las cortinas de la ventana están recorridas y la luz plateada acompaña la música. A mucha gente le podrá parecer que la luz de la Luna es fría pero a él le parece todo lo contrario. Touya sabe lo que eso significa pero no quiere entrar en conversaciones demasiado complicadas para el propio causante del evento. Aún así las alas parecen no estorbar.

Su repentina seriedad ha alertado a su acompañante porque la voz le obliga a mirar hacia enfrente nuevamente. - ¿Todo bien, Touya?

Sí, todo bien. Cierra los ojos y se inclina, aspirando el aroma a nieve y luna, y magia. Huele tanto que parece inundarlo por dentro y lo hace inclinarse de tal manera que sus labios rozan los otros, por un instante, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que está pasando y se detiene.

- ¿Touya?- No contesta, porque los ojos grises están puestos sobre él y sabe que tiene que dar alguna explicación sobre lo que está pasando. También sabe que la mejor manera de hacerlo es simplemente dejarlo suceder; así que termina lo que ha empezado y lo besa, ahora sí, con toda la intensidad y ternura que puede.

El moreno siente el cuerpo frente a sí temblar ligeramente y sonríe, sin romper el lazo que los une. Las alas se han expandido. Y no lo nota pero se han abierto completamente en su espalda, antes de cerrarse nuevamente sobre los dos. Son tan cálidas y tan suaves que parecen una nube, que lo hacen sentir que se elevan varios centímetros sobre el piso. No quiere mirar abajo porque quizás sí lo hayan hecho y no quiere romper el hechizo. Flotan, envueltos en la magia de Yukito, que no es Yukito sino otro. A veces se cuestiona que parte prefiere más, pero luego niega con la cabeza, porque a final de cuentas es la misma persona que ahora lo tiene apresado en un abrazo invisible.

- ¿Crees que esto... está mal?- La pregunta suena, casi sin aliento, minutos después, cuando se encuentran terminando la tarea, sentados en el piso de la habitación. Él comprende, claro, a lo que se refiere, cuando largos y pálidos dedos aluden a lo que pasa entre ambos. Comprende y no lo hace, porque Yukito es diferente, obviamente. Las alas, la energía, la luz que emana de su persona es tal que parece cegarlo en algunas ocasiones; pero él no lo ve y no lo entiende, aún. No entiende que eso no puede estar mal porque no es precisamente humano. Lo entenderá después.

- ¿Cómo puede estar mal?- Es lo único que pregunta, antes de jalarlo nuevamente hacia sí.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!

Y si tienen algún comentario, crítica o sugerencia, no duden en dejar un review.

Saludos =)


End file.
